Soulmates
by Kay.Erin
Summary: Castiel reveals something about Dean and the reader, awkwardness ensues. Dean/OC reader Rated T to be safe. Series of oneshots, technically completed, more added when I feel more to add to the story.
1. Chapter 1

You played on your phone as you waited with Sam and Cas. Castiel had just appeared in your motel room with information on the latest case, but Dean was still in the shower. So, while you waited, you played Flappy Bird on your phone, while Sam was trying to show Castiel something on his laptop. Castiel kept muttering things along the lines of "I do not understand" while you could barely hear Sam whisper "Dean, hurry up already."

After a moment, the door to the bathroom opened, and Dean stepped through. Only in his jeans.

You glanced up at him briefly, your eyes falling over his toned chest, before falling back to your game as you tried not to blush too hard. Damn he was hot.

"Ah, Cas, awesome. What's you get?" Dean asked, using another towel to dry his hair.

The angel stood now, forgetting all about Sam's laptop. "I found out the link between the couples," he said gravely. "One is always tortured to death first, the other killed quickly once the demon has the satisfaction. Each couple are soul mates."

Sam and Dean looked skeptical, as shock lined your face. "Soul mates? So normal people actually have them?" You asked. The idea of soul mates had always fascinated you, and part of you wondered if you had one.

"Yes, everyone does, sometimes it just takes longer for them to realize," Castiel answered. "I have also found the demon's location."

You had kept your eyes focused on Cas as Dean had finished getting dressed, even though you did glance at him out of the corner of your eye. "So, what are we waiting for?" Sam asked. The three of you all stood, reaching for the supplies when Castiel spoke again.

"We cannot bring Y/N and Dean together. Only one can come."

"Why?" you asked, paused in your reloading of your gun.

"Because you and Dean are soul mates and the demon will use that to his advantage," Castiel answered truthfully.

Now you and Dean really froze. "I'm sorry?" Dean asked. "Y/N and I are soul mates?"

"Yes, and I am frankly surprised neither of you knew earlier," Castiel answered again. "It is fairly obvious that you two both love each other."

It felt like you couldn't move. Dean was your soul mate. Dean. You had always liked him, sure, but soul mates? Who would want you for a soul mate?

Sam looked between you and Dean frantically, reading the shock on both of your faces. "Cas, how about you and I go get this guy? Let's leave Dean and Y/N alone for now." He pushed Castiel out of the motel room quickly, leaving the tension to only grow thicker between yourself as Dean.

You glanced up at him to see he was staring at you, but you quickly looked away, putting back you gun. "Well, if you're done with the shower, I think I'll use it now," you said, gathering your stuff. And before Dean could comment, or say anything at all, the bathroom door was shut and you were on the other side.

You quickly undressed, turning the water on to scalding, not caring at the moment. You stepped inside, starting your normal routine, the last minute running through your head. Dean was your soul mate. Yours. How could you have a soul mate as good as him? You were so broken, so shy, so small compared to him. Dean saved everybody, and he was almost always smiling or laughing. Sure, he had some flaws, but his strengths made up for those easily.

Your turned the water temperature down slightly as the bathroom steamed up, cursing softly. "Damn, this is gonna be so awkward," you muttered to yourself. "I bet he doesn't even like me that way, oh damn, what am I gonna do?!"

Little did you know, Dean was pacing the motel room thinking almost the exact same things you were. "Y/N is my soul mate?" He thought. "But she's- she's so perfect, and beautiful, and funny and sweet! What did I ever do to deserve a girl like her? I bet she doesn't even like me. Why would she? Sam always makes her smile more, and Castiel makes her laugh, how could I be perfect for her?"

You stepped out of the shower, drying off and getting dressed, the same thoughts running circles through your mind. "What am I going to do? Oh, this is gonna end so badly..."

Your hand hovered over the door handle, your mind wavering between opening the door and climbing out the puny bathroom window. Finally, you pushed yourself to open the door, your eyes meeting Dean's as he looked to the door.

You both stood for a second, staring a each other. "Hi," you whispered.

"Hey," he whispered back.


	2. Chapter 2

You and Dean both stood for a second, staring a each other. "Hi," you whispered.

"Hey," he whispered back.

You averted your eyes, putting your stuff away. You looked back at Dean as you sat on your bed, watching him shuffle around the motel room, his hand rubbing the back of his neck, like he always did when he was nervous. He glanced at you, causing you to look down at your hands. "Do you...want a beer?" Dean asked, breaking the silence.

You looked up at him, nodding as you bit your bottom lip. He grabbed two from the small fridge, popping them open and walking yours over to you. You took it from him, sparks flying when his hand touched yours, causing you to flinch slightly as he pulled away. He sat on the bed across from you, both or you taking a large drink as you turned your gaze to the tv, which was currently playing some talk show on a low volume.

"How do you think Sam and Castiel are doing?" you asked softly.

"They'll be fine, Sam knows what he's doing," Dean replied. You could feel him glance between you and the tv, and every time his green orbs turned on you, you could feel your heart rate pick up and a blush try to creep up your cheeks. To push the blush back down you kept drinking the cold beer in your hand.

After sitting in awkward silence for a few minutes, Dean continuing to glance at you, you spoke. "Those poor people," you whispered.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, watching you.

You looked down at your hands around the bottle, fidgeting with it. "The couple the demon has been killing," you clarified. "They had to watch the one person meant for them, the one person you're suppose to love with your whole mind and heart, die in front of them. Not only die, but be tortured. It just….it's so sad."

Dean was silent for a moment, before speaking softly. "I'm glad Sam and Castiel are taking care of this."

Your eyes flashed up to him, your mouth dropping open at that revelation. "What?"

He didn't meet your gaze, watching the talk show with a blank stare. "I don't think I could go in there with the thought in my mind that what happened to them could have happened to us," he whispered. You closed your mouth, looking at Dean closely. He looked up then, meeting your eyes, "I would do anything to protect you, Y/N. I...would do anything actually, anything for you."

You blushed slightly,looking down at your hands. "I would do anything for you too," you whispered.

You glanced up at him, smiling when you saw the large grin on his face as he looked at you. Your blush grew as you scooted over on your bed, Dean instantly moving next to you. You both leaned back on the headboard, Dean wrapping an arm around your waist letting you lean against him, both of you growing comfy.

You watched the talk show for a few more moments, before giving up on it and burrowing more into Dean. You sighed, smiling as Dean chuckled, "You comfy?' he asked.

"Very," you replied, only making him chuckle more. Your smile widened at the laugh,

You felt him kiss the top or your head, whispering softly to you, "I love you, Y/N"

"I love you too, Dean."

**Hi everyone! Thank you all for reading, and sorry it took so long to post the last part. . Sorry! Anyways, I hope you like it! Let me all know what you think in the comments!**

**Also, I am now taking requests! Tomorrow I am getting my wisdom teeth removed (ugh) and will be in lots of pain, so I will be writing lots and would love to do some that you want! .**


	3. Chapter 3

You hummed softly under your breath, a smile on your face as you ran the sponge over the plate in your hand. You jumped slightly as a pair or arms wrapped around your waist, but smiled as a familiar scent filled your nostrils. "Hi," you commented, continuing to wash the dishes.

"Hi," Dean replied, resting his head on your shoulder. "Whatcha humming?"

"Just a song I heard on the radio," you replied. "I think it was called 'Crazy Little Thing Called Love.' Good Song."

"Hmm, I'll have to listen to it," Dean commented. He started swaying slightly, humming a soft tune, one you didn't recognize. Your smile grew as he pulled you closer to him, continuing to dance with you slightly.

You laughed trying to pull away from your boyfriend. "Dean, I have to do the dishes!" you cried, a smile still on your face. You always smiled when Dean was like this with you.

"Dishes can wait," Dean replied, pulling you even farther from the sink. He spun you around pulling you as close as he could , not even caring about how your hands were soaking his shirt. "Besides, are you really complaining?"

The classic smirk on his lips made you blush, like it always did. You wrapped your arms around his neck, brushing his nose against yours as you let him sway. "No, you're right. I am certainly not complaining,"

Dean hummed, just smiling and resting his forehead against yours as he closed his eyes. You kept your eyes open, just watching him. After a moment, he opened one eye. Seeing you watching him, he opened the other. "What? I got something on my face?"

You shook your head, laughing slightly. "No, nothing, I promise. I just…" You thought for a moment. "I just love seeing you like this- calm, relaxed."

"It's because of you," Dean replied instantly, staring straight into your eyes. "We see so much crap, and we go through so much every single day...sometimes I don't know if I can handle it. But then, I see you." He smiled, bringing a hand up to cup your face, smiling gently as he cupped your face, stroking your cheek softly. "Y/N, I love you. I love the way you make me feel when I make you smile. I love the way I get to hold you every night like you're mine and only mine. I love how you know it's me just by the way I touch you or the way I smell. You make it all better, Y/N. And I don't know what I would do without you."

You smiled, trying to hold back the tears of joy in your eyes."I love you too, Dean. So much. I would be lost without you."

"I would be lost without you too," he whispered, smiling.

Just as he leaned in to kiss you sweetly, Sam walked into the kitchen. Seeing the sight before him, he turned right around, groaning loudly and then yelling, "Would you guys stop being lovebirds long enough for me to actually live a normal life?!"

You bit your bottom lip as Dean sighed, letting his head fall to your shoulder. "Why is it that everytime I even try to kiss you he just walks in? Every time," he whispered to you.

You just laughed, letting your fingers play with the hair at the nape of his neck as Sam walked around the couple to the fridge. "Don't get me wrong, I am thrilled you guys actually admitted your love for each other, but do you guys always have to act so...couply?" He shivered, popping open a water bottle and taking a drink. You were pretty sure you could hear him mutter something about "having to do manly things to feel like himself again."

Dean groaned, standing straight to face his brother, keeping his arm firmly wrapped around your waist, keeping you secure against him. "Would you stop complaining already? We get it!" he yelled. "I think you interrupting us every time I want to kiss Y/N gets the signal across."

You gently moved one or your hands over his heart, continuing to play with his hair to help calm him slightly. "It's okay," you muttered, before turning to Sam. "What do we have to do to have you stop complaining?" This was one of the reasons the boys didn't mind keeping you around at first (before you and Dean found out about the whole soulmate thing)- you were basically a pro at defusing any sort or argument between the brothers.

Sam seemes shocked at this question, almost pouting at you in thought. Dean opened his mouth, but you quickly placed a finger over his extremely kissable lips. You shushed him before looking back to Sam, trying not to smile as Dean wrapped his other arm back around you. He usually did this after hunts thought- he would do almost anything not to let you go. Especially if you got hurt or almost hurt on the hunt. That also drove Sam crazy.

"How about this- this weekend you to go on a date," Sam said, moving to lean against the counter. "Go out, have fun, be 'couply' all you want. You have to be gone for 4 hours thought, give me time to myself. If you guys do that, I won't complain."

Dean narrowed his eyes. "How long does that 'no complaining' last?"

"2 weeks," Sam replied.

Dean opened his mouth to rebuttle, but you placed your finger over his mouth without looking. "How about this- the first week or every month we leave you alone for a full 48 hours, and for the rest of the month you are not allowed to complain about anything 'couply' we do. Deal?" You took your hand off of Dean's mouth, holding it out for Sam to shake.

Sam thought for a moment, looking between you and Dean as Dean looked between you and Sam, the slight tension filling the air. Sam reached out after a moment, shaking your hand. "Deal."

"Perfect!" Dean cried, pulling you closer to him if that was even possible. "We'll start this weekend!" He beamed as his little brother nodded, walking out or the kitchen. Dean then turned his gaze down to you, leaning his forehead against yours. "A whole 48 hours with you, just the two of us," he whispered. "What do you think? Want to take a vacation this weekend?"

You nodded, smiling up at him. "I think that sounds perfect."

You threw your small bag into the trunk or the impala, trying to shake off the grin on your face. "Call if anything goes wrong, okay?" Sam told you both as Dean slammed the trunk door shut.

"No chance, sunshine. If anything goes wrong, we'll handle it," Dean replied. "I am not breaking this deal first time around."

You rolled your eyes, hugging Sam, whispering to him, "I will text you once the 48 are up."

Sam grinned, pulling away from you to hug Dean. The giant muttered something to his brother, causing Dean to pull away, a slight blush on his cheeks. "Shut up, bitch."

"Jerk," Sam replied, making you shake your head.

Dean opened the passenger door for you, closing it once you got in, walking around the front or the car to his side. Sliding in and turning the key, he pulled out of the garage, speeding down the dirt road to whatever town he had picked for your small vacation. Dean glanced at you, taking your hand in his and bringing it up to his lips, kissing your knuckles. "Ready for our first date?"

You nodded, smiling as you scooted closer to him, leaning your head on his shoulder. "I sure am."

**Okay guys, I felt kinda bad about chapter 2, since I posted it later than I originally wanted. So here, earlier than I normally would have posted, is another chapter! I got some reviews about how you guys liked this story line tons, and I have some more ideas running in my head, so expect more chapters! Yay! I will be keeping this story under completely, since technically you could read what I've written know most of the story line. From Chapter 2 on is mostly cutey and fluff, but I feel as though there is nothing wrong with that. I hope. Let me know what you guys think! **


	4. Important!

Important Info!

I know it's been an extremely long time since I've posted on here. And I am so, so sorry.

I wanted to post because I actually have been posting stories on tumblr! I know it may not be as easy to read as here on fanfiction, but from here on out I will be keeping all my Supernatural fan fiction on my tumblr. PM me if you'd like my tumblr tag/url!

But, in other good news, I am working on a few things I would like to post on here! I won't be posting them until I feel like I'm farther along sadly, but I hope that will be soon.

So, if you have any questions, please comment or send me a message!


End file.
